


UF Slut

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Socketfucking [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn, nonconsensual mind control, socket-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: This couldn’t be real, this was (a version of) his brother -





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> The first fic I wrote in the series! AKA the most unabashed porn.

He’s held in place, glares up - he can’t believe this is really happening, this is a version of his brother, he can’t really mean to -

The red cock is hot and firm as it pushes into his socket, straight through his eyelight and deep into his skull. His mind is muddled, too aware of it - he reaches -

“NO RESISTANCE”

\- the words resound in his skull, and he shudders as his hand falls. He - he can’t resist?

The hot weight pulls back, then thrusts in again. And again. And again, a slow rhythm of his mind being more-then-less-then-more filled by hot red magic, and he’s panting now, and he’s got no resistance - he can’t resist -

“YOU MUST BE GETTING TURNED ON BY THIS. SPREAD YOUR LEGS SOME MORE, I WANT TO SEE YOUR WET PUSSY WHILE I FUCK YOUR MIND.”

His breath catches at the words, the thought - his magic flows, gathers, his femurs spread as wide as he can without overbalancing, because **this is turning him on** so much and he’s got **no resistance** and all his thoughts are bent around the hard cock that’s **fucking his mind**

“SUCH A SLUT”

He’s a slut

“NOT EVEN TRYING TO FIGHT IT, YOU WANT IT SO BAD”

He wants it, he wants it so much he isn’t even trying to fight it (no resistance)

“WE’RE YOUR MASTERS NOW, SLUTTOY”

He shudders as Master fucks him harder, faster

“YOU’LL LET MY BROTHER PLAY WITH YOU, TRAIN YOU UP TO MY STANDARDS”

He’ll be trained, he wants it, he’s so turned on by this

“ **COME**.”

And all his thoughts are drowned out by a flood of cum.

He kneels, panting, staring up at his master, empty-headed. His master smirks, patting him on the head. “SUCH A SWEET LITTLE BLUEBERRY… I SUPPOSE YOU MIGHT BE WORTH KEEPING.”

Slut stares up at him, pussy still spasming with aftershocks. He can’t think if he wants to be worth keeping.

He can’t think.

All he can do is whimper softly as his master’s cum starts leaking out of his eyesocket and down his face.


End file.
